The Black Oubliette
The Black Oubliette is the name of the first main story in its universe. It details the adventures of Anzu and his friends and their quest to stop an unspeakable evil. The characters and story were created and written by LCE. About Night Hunter In late 2010, authors and artists AB and LCE who were frequent fanfiction collaborators and close friends, began working on an entirely original work titled "Night Hunter". In its original concept, Night Hunter was a story about the adventures and trials of a character named Alan and his half-alien friend named Leo on Earth. Alan was a New York policeman who was born to a family of monster hunters and had the ability to see monsters in disguise. Leo was originally a half-alien who was an envoy from the magical council. He approached Alan and recruited him to help them solve a problem that was threatening the balance of the world. Alan's character remained fairly consistent, as he was the creation of the other writer - AB, while Leo and the story went under many changes over the next few years. Later in the process, Leo was an 'alien' in a human guise who had been born on Earth - experimented on to be the ultimate weapon of an empire of 'perfected' or 'ultimate' beings. The main antagonist was supposedly Solarius, who was obsessed with a perfect world. At this point, Miraulksen, a deity whose body Solarius had consumed and then used his new-found power to devour the previous universe and world where the Akyr originated from, plotted to get his strength back and end Solarius's madness with Leo and Alan's help. However, LCE struggled with story's content, feeling as if she had taken ownership of her friend's project and thought that she was no longer telling the story that he wanted to tell. In addition, LCE was barely keeping up communications with her close friend due to some unfortunate circumstances. Other concerns began cropping up, with a few glaring similarities to popular show called Grimm. In 2014, LCE made a decision regarding her work on Night Hunter, due to being unable to collaborate with her coworker and unable to make a decision regarding her own character and story direction. The Night Hunter project, which had gone on hiatus in 2013, was scrapped and LCE retrofitted the content she enjoyed working on most into her personal project working-titled Project Ascend. The current project bears little resemblance to the original concept by LCE and AB. Ascend: Rise to Power After seperating her work, LCE began redesigning characters and the world she had originally created for the backstory of Night Hunter as the main setting for Ascend. She decided that making a series would be the best bet, as she had a plan to expand the universe and design it as if it were an active, breathing world. During this point, she began creating a more fleshed out history for the setting and main themes of the story. The plot underwent major changes during this point and was based around the concept of Ascension, which was introduced as an idea in the Night Hunter story, but was never fleshed out. The first story would detail the rewritten character formerly known as Leo, now named Anzu and the journey of his friends. The Black Oubliette The project was renamed The Black Oubliette in 2017 and Anzu and the Akyr were again slightly redesigned. The theme of Ascension was mostly scrapped for a more streamlined and less cluttered story, in which Ascendency only plays a background role. Several characters and themes were changed entirely to give the story more substance.